Three Sisters
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: Steven and the gems find three new comers, known as the pegasisters. When these three show their no harm, they help achieve a common goal: saving humanity. When one danger comes though, they will realize they need each other more than they knew.
1. The Pegasisters

Warning! Characters may be OOC! If this will bother you, please don't read this.

It was a clear day and Steven was out on the beach. Suddenly though, he had been shaded off temporarily three times. When he looked up, at first he saw nothing. Suddenly a woman in a lot of red flew by on what appeared to be a crimson horse with large wings. Another soon followed, but this one was in light blue. Lastly, came a rather taller one that was a bit more intimidating, being in coal black on a black winged horse with red eyes. Steven never seen ladies like this before and didn't know if they were a threat or not. He decided to tell the gems about what he witnessed.

"Guys!" he exclaimed as he came in "Outside, there were ladies on winged horses."

"Winged horses?" Pearl asked

"There's no such thing." Amethyst replied "I would've known about them already."

Garnet remained quiet, trying to imagine if she had seen these women before.

Suddenly there was a crash from outside and what ever was out there it got their attention.

"What was that?" Pearl asked in a worried "That sounded like it was painful to what it was."

"Hopefully it didn't do any damage either." Garnet added

"We should see what it was." Amethyst suggested

With that they all went outside to see where the crash came from. On the beach was the woman in blue on her winged horse. However, this time she looked badly injured. Both her and the winged horse were lying in the sand, not moving. When they approached her, the woman opened her eyes, but didn't get up.

"They are real." Amethyst whispered

Pearl ignored her and asked "Who are you and how did you get here?"

The woman weakly replied "My name is Blue Sky, I'm one of the pegasisters. I was flying on my pegasus and lost control, causing me to crash into nearby stone."

"So, you are what we heard." Amethyst responded

"There were more of you before, though." Steven spoke up "I saw a red one of you as well as a black one."

"You're referring to the other pegasisters." Blue Sky replied "Red Flare flew off to find Rouge, about how to help me. Rouge is the lead rider and she's the one who decides what goes."

"I may have to speak with her then." Garnet told her "I think I've known her before."

Right then Red Flare flew down with Rouge following close. Both pegasisters trot over to their injured sister. Rouge moves closer and gets off her black pegasus when she's close enough stops in front of Blue Sky.

"Looks like a bad injury, mostly on your right leg." Rouge said, her voice deep and quiet as she spoke "That will have to be healed immediately."

Steven walked over to them and said "Excuse me, I can heal her."

Red Flare and Rouge both look to him and moved out of the way.

"Do what you have to." Red Flare told him

Steven walked over to Blue Sky, licked his hand and placed it on Blue Sky's injured leg. She then healed quickly and got back onto her feet.

"Thank you." Sky Jewel told him

"That's quite a talent you have." Red Flare added

The gems walked over and the pegasisters looked to them in curiousity. However, no one tried attacking each other, but were unsure if anyone was a threat. The pegasisters calmed down a little and walked over.

"What interesting ones you are." Red Flare spoke up

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome." Amethyst responded

"I already like the way you think." Red Flare replied

Rouge walked forward more and spoke up "Hopefully you can befriend us and not become enemies. We already have a problem to deal with."

"Well, I'll need to talk with you about that." Garnet told her

Rouge nodded and said "If this is important, I will talk with you in solo."

"It will be." Garnet responded

"Very well." Rouge replied "We shall walk while we discuss."

"Wait, Rouge." Blue Sky spoke up "What do you want us to do, while you're away?"

Rouge turned back to Blue Sky and Red Flare and said "Why don't you all talk amongst yourselves for now."

Blue Sky and Red Flare nodded in response and stayed behind with Amethyst, Pearl and Steven, while Garnet went off with Rouge to talk. Will the two groups become friends or become bitter enemies?

to be continued….


	2. Garnet and Rouge

After speaking with each other, Garnet and Rouge were already getting along with one another. The tall dark pegasister eventually brought her to where her and her sisters resided. It consisted of a portion of open land, a desert, a dark forest, a sparkling lake, and a tall white tower with a stone pegasus in the middle.

"This is where the pegasister currently stay. These these untouched lands have been here for centuries and we continue to call it home to this very day." Rouge explained "You are welcome to find us here."

"It must be as old the temple." Garnet responded

"I wouldn't know for sure." Rouge replied "It is possible though."

"Are these lands divided?" Garnet asked "It looks like it is."

Rouge nodded " The lands are divided into the clearing which is where we all meet, The Golden Desert belongs to Red Flare, The Mirror Lake belongs to Blue Sky, and the Black Forest is mine." she responded "You can go into the clearing anytime as well the desert and lake with the permission of the pegasister that resides there. However, I and I alone go to the Black Forest."

"Is there a reason for that?" Garnet asked, clearly interested in the forest

"It consists of dangers that only I can handle." Rouge replied "Being lead rider, I need to be the one to take care of those problems. You'd have to also have to be able to blend in and see in the dark very well and have to be quiet and swift in order to survive in the forest."

"I will have to ask why you and your sisters near the temple though." Garnet told her

"I sensed danger near by and had to come. You're not the only ones out there that must protect the humans." Rouge explained "There are shadow creatures that will destroy anything in their path that we must slay. The one I sensed though, was not like any I have ever known."

"Perhaps you can work with us." Garnet suggested "It will be contained quicker then."

Rouge thought for a moment before responding again "Alright."

"We should get back then and tell the others." Garnet told her

"I would agree." Rouge responded and got back on her black pegasus and beckoned for her get on "Come on, I can get us back quickly."

Garnet nodded and got on behind Rouge and grabbed onto the pegasister's waist. Rouge urged to her pegasus to gallop at a very high speed, much faster than any horse could go. It wasn't long before Rouge got them in the air and were already close to returning to the temple to find the others. Shortly after the return though, a danger was sure to come.

to be continued…..


	3. We are one

Back at the temple, Red Flare and Blue Sky bonded well with Steven and the rest of the gems. Especially, Flare and Amethyst. As soon as the two started talking to each other, neither of them separated from each other. Blue Sky seemed to fare well with Pearl, both being women of organization. Steven got along with both Flare and Sky, but still wanted a chance to meet Rouge to.

"When is Rouge supposed to return?" Steven asked

Sky Jewel sighed and said "Who knows. She's gone for long periods of time every now and then."

"I think her longest time out was three days straight." Red Flare added on "Rouge can be a real mystery at times."

"She always has her reasons though." Blue Sky replied "We never question her about what she does."

"So, what do you three do, exactly?" Pearl asked

"We hunt and slay creatures of shadows." Red Flare responded

"They try and destroy humankind and steal light from the world." Blue Sky added "It's our job to keep them at bay and work as a pack to stop them in their tracks."

"Why haven't we ever known about this before?" Amethyst asked

"They like to avoid being seen or known about." Blue Sky told her "They're sneaky that way and you really have to be intelligent in order to find them."

"Maybe all should work together to stop this evil." Steven suggested

"We should." Red Flare agreed

"We would need the approval of Rouge first though." Blue Sky reminded then "After all she is the lead pegasister."

"Garnet will have to approve as well." Pearl added on

Right then, they all heard what sounded like strong whistling winds. The pegasisters knew what it was. Rouge and Garnet had now returned and walked in.

"That was quick." Red Flare spoke up

"It was just business, not a mission." Rouge replied

"I needed to see if you three would be friends or just get in the way." Garnet added "And Rouge is interesting one and I actually like her."

"And we already get along with these two as well." Amethyst responded and looked to Red Flare "Especially her."

"We want to know something else too." Steven spoke up

Rouge looked over him "What do you need to know?"

"If our teams will become one?" Steven wondered "To be one big team and work together."

"Rouge and I were talking about that and were thinking the same thing." Garnet told him

"And we agree to become one." Rouge added on

"Alright!" Red Flare exclaimed, excited to be with them

"I can see we're going to like you guys!" Amethyst exclaimed and hugged Red Flare

Pearl and Blue Sky looked at each other and gave each other a friendly smile. Garnet and Rouge nodded to each other and smiled lightly as well. Shortly though, the three pegasisters suddenly got alert. Danger was shortly going to be upon them. However, they didn't know what it was and were going to find out soon enough.

to be continued….


	4. Curiosity

The pegasisters got alert. They knew a shadow creature was nearby and must be stopped immediately. The gems figured something was getting their attention and must help their new friends in any way they could.

"A shadow creature has come upon us." Rouge spoke up

"We better get out there now." Blue Sky responded "I sense it to be a dangerous one."

"Let us help you." Pearl told them

"And we will allow it." Rouge said "We better hurry though."

Everyone was outside and the pegasisters were already on their pegasi, ready to fly. They urged for the gems to get on with them and each one listened. Pearl joined up with Blue Sky, Steven and Amethyst went with Red Flare, and Garnet went with Rouge. Soon Blue Sky caught sight of the shadow creature which was a shadow griffin. It was completely black with blood red eyes.

"It's a shadow griffin." Blue Sky spoke up

"It's been a while since we've spotted on of those." Red Flare responded

"It doesn't matter." Rouge told them "It needs to go immediately."

"And how do we take it out?" Pearl asked

"The best way to take out a shadow creature is to work together as a pack."Rouge responded "We all have a part to play if we want to kill it."

"Of course." Garnet spoke up "This shouldn't be hard then."

It took several hours, but the team of crystal gems and pegasisters took down the shadow griffin and contained its spirit. The two teams realised they indeed work well together and were getting along quite well, especially Garnet and Rouge. Where Garnet excelled in power, Rouge would aid her with intense speed. The others were amazed how in sync they were with each other.

"Do you pegasisters fuse with each other?" Steven asked suddenly

"We can, but it's a very rare occassion." Blue Sky answered

"Do you think we could fuse with you guys?" Amethyst asked

"That would be awesome actually." Red Flare responded "We should try it."

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea." Pearl spoke up "It could be dangerous."

"Besides, we don't want to risk getting in trouble with Rouge." Blue Sky added "You know she's not to be messed with when she's angered."

"It be worse to anger both her and Garnet." Pearl stammered then got nervous by the thought

Right then Garnet and Rouge walked over to the rest of the group who congratulated them on the win. Neither of the leaders said anything and only gave a simple nod in response. The other gems and pegasisters were still curious about possibly fusing with one another, but were afraid to ask. Eventually, one would have to give in.

to be continued….


	5. Two Good Friends

After defeating the shadow griffin, the group returned to the temple. However, the curiosity about the gems being able to fuse with the pegasister continued to grow. Eventually, Red Flare finally decided to speak up about it.

"Is it possible for a gem to fuse with a pegasister?" she asked

Rouge stammered at the question and answered "I have no idea."

"Can we possibly find out?" Amethyst asked

"We could, I suppose." Rouge replied

"It would be interesting to know, in case we can use it later." Garnet responded

"Alright!" Red Flare exclaimed "Who's going to try it out?"

"I will." Rouge told them "I'm the one who knows how to do the best."

"That is true." Blue Sky agreed

"I will do it with you, Rouge." Garnet told her "Fusing is not a problem for me."

"They might have a different method for fusing together though." Pearl brought up "We might not be compatible with it."

"I would have to agree on this one." Blue Sky responded "It might not even work."

"We'll have to see." Rouge replied and used her magic and she started to glow, then looked back to Garnet "When you're ready, all you have to do is charge at me and it will fuse me with you."

Garnet nodded, but instead grabbed Rouge's hand and started dancing with her. Rouge wasn't sure what was going on, but she wasn't going to question it. The gems on Garnet's hands started to glow as she danced with the lead pegasister. Garnet then let go then ran into Rouge and they fused together. The others were all amazed at what they saw. In front of them stood a tall, slender, but still muscular woman. She had dark skin like Garnet, but it was also lighter because of Rouge. Over the eyes were dark shades, and the hair curls, but also flowed in the wind.

"That's very impressive looking!" Amethyst exclaimed

"I would agree." Red Flare replied "I mean, a gem fused with a pegasister."

"Well, how does it feel, Rounet?" Steven asked

The tall woman looked to him and spoke in a voice that was low like Rouge, but had the same accent as Garnet "It's fine."

Pearl and Blue Sky were both speechless and didn't know what to think. Neither of them believed this would actually work.

"Can you still use your abilities?" Steven asked

Rounet didn't say anything. However, she summoned the gauntlets onto her hands and ran as fast as possible to destroy a nearby stone with a powerful punch that was also enhanced with dark magic. After a while, Rounet separated and the two came back to them.

"That was awesome!" Steven exclaimed

"I guess it was." Rouge replied "However, that was only a test. Fusing is not to be used unless it's an emergency."

"I couldn't agree more." Garnet told her "Fusing can become dangerous."

"Well you two already seem to be getting along." Red Flare brought up

"It's better they do then not." Blue Sky responded

Rouge stopped them before they could start arguing "You two are not going to get into fight."

Blue Sky and Red Flare both went quiet, worried about upsetting Rouge. They knew that was the last thing they wanted to do. Without any further word, they all walked back to the temple. It was true though, Rouge and Garnet were already becoming really good friends and didn't separate from each other, even when Rouge went to observe the land for any sign of danger. As soon as one of them left, the other would soon go with. They were just two good friends.

to be continued….


	6. Story of the Past and the Shadow Dragon

Before the next day dawned, Rouge was already out on a ledge and was looking over the beach. She actually found it to be very beautiful here and enjoyed the morning breeze that blew off the ocean. She sensed Garnet approaching her from behind and allowed for her to come over.

"I knew I'd find you here, Rouge." Garnet spoke up

"I feel I must observe the lands for any danger that could be upon us. " Rouge replied "I do find it to be very pretty here too."

"I would agree, it is nice." Garnet responded

The tall gem then walked nexted to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You were a good thing to come here." she told her "You showed up and now we're stronger than ever."

Rouge looked over to her and replied "That was just luck on my part really. It's actually a rare occurrence to be with us."

"Well it was good luck." Garnet responded "We like having you all here and you and I have become very close since we met."

"Indeed we have." Rouge said "Although, it could because of a common goal of saving humanity."

"There doesn't seem to be any danger this morning." Garnet replied "Why don't we hang out until we are needed today."

Rouge nodded and said "Sound like a plan."

"Hopefully we can find something to enjoy for a while." Garnet said

"I'm sure we will." Rouge replied "I can usually find something to do or to talk about."

"I do want to know something." Garnet told her

"What do you need to know?" Rouge asked

"How did you and the other pegasisters meet?" Garnet brought up "I can tell you're not actually related."

"I see, you're right we aren't." Rouge responded "We met when we were children, shortly after my town was destroyed and my parents were killed by the shadow dragon, which still lives. We met at the great pegasus statue in the clearing, where we all got our pegasui that became our companions. None of us had families anymore and we decided to become one ourselves. They made me lead because I was the one who knew what to do and how to get out of danger. I was the one who had the idea to work together as unit to take down any danger that came our way. We've been that way ever since and always worked together to take down the shadow creatures and slay the dragon when we see it again."

"That's an interesting story." Garnet said "How do you plan to slay the dragon though."

"With the titan of the sky." Rouge told her "It's a result of Red Flare, Blue Sky, and I fusing into one. We don't use it much because even though the titan is very powerful, it will tire us out greatly."

"I'm sure I'll see it eventually." Garnet responded

"When the dragon shows up, you'll see it." Rouge responded

"And we will be there to assist you in killing it." Garnet replied

Rouge was unsure about this. She knew her friends were strong, but she was unsure if they could slay the shadow dragon. Rouge knew that this dragon will be a difficult battle, even for her and her sisters. Eventually, Rouge agreed to let the gems assist them in killing the dragon. Where was the dragon now though? No one knew for sure, but they were soon to know.

to be continued…..


	7. Bonding with You

Back in the house, Red Flare and Blue Sky were starting bond more with the others while Garnet and Rouge were out. Blue Sky seemed to really get along with Pearl and it was the same with Amethyst and Red Flare. Pearl and Blue Sky were both organization freaks, giving Red Flare and Amethyst ways to mess with them.

"You're a lot of fun to be around." Amethyst told Red Flare "It's good to finally have someone else who enjoys having fun and being awesome."

"I know right?" Red Flare replied "It's better than someone on your back all the time."

"We wouldn't be on your back, if you weren't always getting into trouble." Blue Sky told them

"She's right." Pearl added "From what Blue told me, you two are nothing but trouble."

"That's what makes us fun." Red Flare responded

"You wouldn't get away with that if Rouge was here." Blue Sky argued back

"Well, she isn't." Red Flare replied

"So, where is she?" Steven asked

Both Blue Sky and Red Flare sigh.

"Who knows." Blue Sky replied

"We don't know what she does or where she goes sometimes." Red Flare added "We don't bother her with that though."

"Maybe she's out on a mission of her own." Steven figured "And I think Garnet went with her."

"It is possible." Pearl responded "We haven't seen either of them since yesterday."

"That is true." Amethyst replied "They might be out doing something important."

"For now, lets just hang here." Pearl suggested "We don't want to risk getting in trouble with Rouge and Garnet."

"I hope they get back soon." Steven said

"Why, do you have something in mind?" Blue Sky asked

"I do, but I'd rather wait until Rouge and Garnet get back." Steven responded "I want everyone to enjoy it."

The younger pegasisters and gems were curious to what he had in mind. How would Rouge and Garnet take the idea when they returned? Just what was this idea anyway?

to be continued…..


	8. Land of the Sisters

After a few hours of waiting for them, Rouge and Garnet returned back home. They came home with Steven excited to see them again. Neither of the leaders knew what was going on, but didn't question it either. Even though, Rouge barely knew him, she could already tell Steven had something in mind and wanted her to get involved as well as everyone else. Since there was no danger nearby, the lead pegasister decided she would get involved.

"I can see you have something in mind, Steven." Rouge told him

"I do!" Steven exclaimed "I want us all to go to where you guys live!"

"Oh, you're interested in our lands?" Blue Sky asked

"That's nice to know." Red Flare replied

"Actually, even I would like to know too." Amethyst spoke up

"So, would I." Pearl agreed

Red Flare looked over to Rouge and asked "Are you alright with this?"

Rouge pondered for minute. She wasn't too sure about this. She was worried about one of them going into the Black Forest and getting themselves in danger. She then looked over to Steven who was looking at her, almost as if he was begging her to let them go. Finally, the lead pegasister gave in.

"Alright, we can go." Rouge told them "But I will warn you, do not in any case go into Black Forest."

"Why not?" Steven asked

"It's far too dangerous, for the light never shines there and the creatures living in there are not too friendly." Rouge replied then gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head so he looked into her eyes "I don't want to lose and I can't let you take that risk. The same goes for the rest of them. I and I alone go into the forest. Do you understand me?"

"I do, Rouge." Steven responded

"Good." Rouge replied "Now lets get moving."

The gems were once again out for a flight with the pegasisters, off to the lands where they reside. They landed at the clearing that divided the Black Forest, the Mirror Lake, and the Golden Desert. Steven could already make out which pegasister owned what and could somewhat see why Rouge wanted them away from the Black Forest. Indeed it was dark and scary looking. Who knew what resided within, behind those trees.

"Well you look at this place." Amethyst spoke up

"I really love that lake to the north." Pearl murmured lightly

"Oh, that's Mirror Lake." Blue Sky told her "It's where I reside."

"And the Golden Desert is mine." Red Flare added "You already know who has the Black Forest."

"It does give it away now that you think of it." Blue Sky replied

"It is quite obvious." Red Flare said "Anyone can see that.."

"I was just letting them know." Blue Sky started to argue

Rouge walked over before the two could really start fighting.

"You two better knock it off." she told them "Fighting will get you no where. You're part of the pack and we shouldn't fight with each other, especially when times of danger."

"Rouge is right on this." Garnet spoke up "You two are acting like children right now."

Both Blue Sky and Red Flare went quiet. Not only did they know about Rouge's temper, but they could tell Garnet was not to be angered either. With that, they all let it go. Steven noticed the great pegasus statue on the white tower in the middle of the clearing.

"What is that?" he asked

Blue Sky looked over "It is known as the tower of the sky." she told him "You see when our kind are young, but old enough to be on our own, we come here where our pegasui come to meet us. All three of us met ours here."

"You see Steven, the pegasui are not like a normal horse you may come to know." Rouge spoke up "A pegasus will be companions with you and it will stay close with you until the end of your days and even assist you through out danger. They will always be there when you need them."

"Very interesting." Pearl spoke up "It's almost like a bond in a way."

"Sort of." Blue Sky replied

"It's more like a friendship."Red Flare told them "A very deep friendship."

Steven thought for a moment. The pegasui seemed to have the similar traits to his companion, Lion. They become very close and do become friends. As nightfall approached, the gems decided stay with the pegasisters in their lands. It was a while since any of the experienced peace in a land, such as this. It almost seemed that they developed a bond of their own to the pegasister. Soon they were to realise they would need each other more than ever. They were soon to face a danger that none of the would be able to take on alone.

to be continued…..


	9. Battle with the Dragon, Fall of Rouge

With the gems currently at peace with the pegasisters, the two groups felt great to be able to relax. They hoped it could stay this way for a while. Yet, this was not to be. The pegasisters soon sense a danger that was stronger than what they would normally face. Rouge recognized what had come and was prepared to kill it once and for all. What had come was the great shadow dragon, Umbra Ember, the same dragon that killed off her people and her parent. Rouge failed to kill it before, but she refused to fail this time.

"We need to move now." Rouge told them "Beach City will be in danger if we don't hurry."

"Why, what's wrong?" Steven asked

"It's a dragon." Red Flare told him "One that's been around for a long time too."

"I've failed to kill it before." Rouge said in a deep quiet voice that sounded very angry "I will not fail again."

Blue Sky looked to Steven then at the gems. She knew Steven had to get to safety right away.

"You're going to want to get him out of here and to safety." Blue Sky told them "Let us take care of this."

"We're going to assist you with this." Garnet told her "We can't let you do this alone."

"I'm not so sure about that." Blue Sky replied

"Blue!" Rouge snapped slightly then got quiet again "Let them come. We could use as much assistance as we can get."

Blue went quiet again then gave up. The gems were ready to help take down Umbra Ember for their friends. As the flew in search of the great shadow dragon, Red Flare was soon able to spot it flying straight for Beach City. Rouge knew what had to be done. She and her sisters would have to form the titan of the sky. At the same time, the gems had the idea of forming Alexandrite. Without either of the groups knowing really about each other's plan, both of them fused into their ultimate forms. The titan of the sky and Alexandrite were around the same size in comparison. The only difference was the titan had the advantage for flight because of a massive pegasus to aid her. Steven was enthralled to see what he was seeing and already liked how this was turning out.

Umbra Ember soon noticed what was happening and turned to battle the giant women. The titan was the first to make a move. She flew towards it, the wings of the pegasus generating a powerful wind. The wind almost matched that of a hurricane and managed to bring the dragon to the ground. This gave Alexandrite a chance to attack. With the combined powers of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, she was able to do a great deal of damage to the beast. However, she still wasn't able to kill it. The black and red scales very hard to damage, but did get scratched or broken.

The dragon realized the fighting and figured he would have an easier battle if one of the giant women were to be knocked out. Umbra Ember struggled to get away, but was able to get himself back in the air to try and take out the titan. The titan noticed a few of the broken scales and realized this gave Umber Ember and weak point. If she struck anywhere that's revealed, she would be able to slay the dragon. At the same time though, she wanted to get him away from the city. With that, the titan of the sky flew towards the ocean and sure enough, Umbra Ember followed her.

The titan's plan was coming together and now it was time to end the battle. With the combined magic, the titan summoned a massive sword and sunk it deep into the dragon's back. The dragon slowly started to die, but made one last slash at the titan bringing them both down. IT wasn't long before both crashed into the water. Alexandrite and Steven hurried over in attempt to find the titan of the sky, hoping she was still alive some how. Shortly down from where they are, they saw Red Flare and Blue Sky. However, there was no sign of Rouge anywhere. The gems separated and ran over to them with Steven.

Red Flare came over to them looking just as worried about Rouge as they were. Soon Blue was able to spot the black pegasister on the ground further down. However, she was lying in the sand and didn't move or get up. Garnet rushed over to her friend as quickly as possible and kneeled beside her. Rouge was hurt pretty badly and had gashes of blood everywhere. The black pegasister wouldn't open her eyes and was barely breathing. Garnet knew if Rouge wasn't healed soon, she would certainly die and she did not want that to happen.

Garnet looked back to everyone else and said "She needs help fast!"

Right then Blue Sky walked over and pulled out a vial with a glowing white liquid.

"This is the only thing that can save her now." she said as she poured it onto Rouge "It's a strong healing potion."

"I sure hope it works." Red Flare spoke up "Rouge is too great for us to lose. She's the best leader we could have."

"She's more than a great leader." Garnet told them "She's a true friend."

After waiting five minutes Rouge still did not get up and they all believed she was dead. They were all saddened by this, but Garnet was hit the hardest. She refused to talk to anyone and kept herself in her room,not allowing anyone in. However, if they all waited around longer, they would realize something. Rouge was still alive!

to be continued…..


	10. Friends Forever More

Back at the temple, everyone was still saddened by the believed death of Rouge. However, they were sure they heard something at the door. They couldn't believe what they saw. It was Rouge, alive and healed again. The others couldn't believe it was her, but they didn't care. They were just happy to see Rouge again. The only one that wasn't there was Garnet. The leader of the gems still refused to come out of her room.

Steven ran over to hug Rouge and said "I thought you were dead! It's great that you're still alive!"

Rouge smiled lightly and hugged him back "I was saved at the last minute. If you all stayed around longer, you would have known that."

"We need to get Garnet out here now." Red Flare spoke up "She hasn't left her room since the incident."

"Can someone get me in there if she won't come out?" Rouge asked

"One of us could get you in there." Amethyst told her "I can arrange that."

"I would like that." Rouge responded

Amethyst lead Rouge into the temple and Pearl decided to join them. Once in Garnet's room, they found her sitting on a bed that was rarely used. She didn't look to them or bothered to move from where she was. Pearl was the first to walk over to her leader.

"Garnet, you have someone here who wants to see you." the white gem told her

"Leave me alone." Garnet snapped back quietly "I don't need to see anyone right now."

"I don't think your visitor take that as an answer." Amethyst spoke up "She won't leave until she sees you."

Right then Rouge walked over to where they were. Garnet looked up at her and was speechless. She couldn't believe that it was Rouge, her best friend was alive.

"You wouldn't really shoo me away would you?" Rouge asked as she sat down next to her friend

Garnet looked over to her and without hesitation pulled the lead pegasister into a tight hug.

"Of course not." she responded "It's so great to know that you're still alive. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Rouge smiled and hugged her back "And you're my best friend too."

Amethyst and Pearl decided it would be best to leave these two alone now and give them time to reunite. They left back to where the others were, leaving the two leaders where they were. Garnet couldn't have been more happy that Rouge was alive and there with her. That was too close to lose the lead pegasister. The two had already developed a close bond together in the short time they knew each other. Rouge was right before, the two groups had become one and were willing to stay that way.

"Our groups really are one now." Garnet spoke up after a while

"That's what I hoped would happen." Rouge replied "It's seems we all need each other more than we thought and we have begun to live with it. I think we all needed it."

"I couldn't agree more." Garnet responded

"We should probably get back to them now." Rouge suggested

"Yeah, we should." Garnet agreed

Rouge and Garnet went back to join the rest of their team back in the house. Everyone was more than happy to learn that their groups had become one. From that day on, the gems and the pegasisters would always assist each other and be with each other through good times and bad. However, this was only the beginning. More adventures were sure to await them as they continued to become closer.

The End

You will see the gems and pegasisters again in the upcoming story, Pegagems. Keep a look out for it!


End file.
